gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor is created by Yoshihiro Takahashi GDW manga: Victor is a German shepherd who wished to take over the island Hokkaido. Originally, he came from Russia where he was trained as a dog in war. He swam to Hokkaido in the hope of conquering the island as his own. He's the leader of a large group whom he controls together with his platoon leaders, Alam and Maxime. He discovers Jerome scouting the land and therefore send out his spy, the female Lydia, to investigate what he wants. Victor fights Jerome and takes him as a prisoner. When he finds out that Jerome later has escaped without telling where the hideout of the ruler of the island, Hakuro, has his base, Victor sends out scouts to fetch his brother Bozlef and his pack. Victor eventually finds Hakuro’s pack and fights them. They win the battle and retire, feeling that they have put Hakuro’s pack in their place. In the heat of the fight, Victor gets a hard grip of Hakuro’s neck. As Hakuro twists to get loose, Victor bites his main arteries and kills him. Afterwards, he kills off all of the remaining members of Hakuro’s pack and once more takes Jerome as hostage. During a routine patrol, Victor meets Gin’s pack whom he fights. However, he doesn’t win since Gin retreats when Victor’s brother Bozlef arrives. Victor then sends out Alam and Maxime to find Gin’s base. Soon, a member of Alam’s troop returns and tell him that Maxime has betrayed them and joined the Ohu army. As Maxime returns, Victor attacks him. However, Maxime is saved by Akame, leaving Victor looking like a fool. Victor doesn't forget this humiliation and captures Gin's army inside a gorge. He guards the front exit while his brother, Bozlef guards the other. While guarding the front exit, Alam returns with Maxime, whom he has fooled into believing that he would leave Victor. As Victor sees Maxime, he gets furious and orders his minions to attack him. When Maxime can't stand up no longer, he sends in Alam to bite his throat and throw him down to Gin's army in the gorge. He then returns to his post. Here, Gin fools Victor into believing that they're surrendering - what Victor doesn't know is that at the other end of the gorge, his brother is in trouble as Gin's soldiers are fighting their way out. After a long battle, and the death of his brother Bozlef, Victor flees the scene with those uninjured in his pack as Weed and his group arrives. He leads the back up Ohu soldiers to the sea where another battle ensues. Here, Victor and Weed fight in the water, each trying to drown the other. Eventually, Victor comes up for some air, leaving him vulnerable. Weed launches a Battouga and injures Victor. As Weed is recovering from his attack, Alam and his remaining troops arrive and leap into the water. Before anyone can react, Alam grabs Victor by his hind leg and drags him into the water. As the rest of the Russian pack stops fighting with Weed's soldiers they notice that Victor and Alam are gone. Weed and Tesshin dive into the water and swim to the bottom where they see a lifeless Victor, and Alam still clamped to his leg having wrapped his own body in seaweed to ensure that both he and Victor can never return to the surface. Weed and Tesshin return to the beach where they inform everyone that Victor has drowned and Alam gave his own life to make it happen. GOJ: In a short story called the Mikami arc,James makes friends with a man called Mikami in the woods. Victor, however causes trouble.Mikami tries to stop him but gets mortally injured.James kills Victor in anger with the battouga(which he doesn't fully learn until he meets Gin). Originally Victor was the main villain of this short story However the author of the story changed Victor's role to an American black wolf(which somehow got imported by mistake) GDW:AU(Bart12345) Category:German shepherds Category:Villains Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:GDW:AU characters